


《Adventure》通补，拆。

by Elims



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 就是个拆，(｡•́︿•̀｡)真的就是拆而已。
Relationships: Rodimus/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 17





	《Adventure》通补，拆。

补天士喜欢通天晓的充电床，那张床宽大，舒适，足以让他这样的小跑车在上面舒舒服服的打滚，而他最喜欢的还是这张充电床上方的照明灯暗下去的时刻。  
通天晓的休息室外，提尔莱斯特协定指挥官是笃实可靠的寻光号二把手，他永远立在补天士身后，落后他两步，处在小舰长一回头就能望到，一伸手就能揽住的位置。而在休息室内，他们除去一切加诸在他们身上的头衔，他们需要背负的责任，当他们只是补天士和通天晓，这两名塞伯坦金刚也不过是普通的，与彼此分享感受，自由的一对伴侣。  
“这次你未免让我等的太久了，Magnus.”补天士左手手指漫不经心的抚过他自己的腰腹，修长的双腿松懈的搭在床边，他伸出另一只手勾住大型机的指掌，把他的手掌也贴到自己的机体上来。  
普神知道他要为这次约会花费多少口舌说服他好像更适合和数据板度过孤独的一辈子的伴侣专门为他腾出时间，在通天晓倾身凑近他的时候他把自己的腿甲内侧紧紧扣上他的伴侣的腰部装甲，他用大腿内侧磨蹭着通天晓的外装甲，催促他，向他要求更多的爱抚与回应，他的大副身上散发暖洋洋的热辐射与恰到好处的压迫力都让他感觉棒极了。  
“我并没有错过约会时间，只是你来的更早……”通天晓的视线放在充电床上的小跑车身上，他想要辩解，但声音逐渐息止，补天士拉着他的手，把他的手掌放在自己的两腿间，那里散发着热度，通天晓张开手，拢住了那块板甲，施加压力，轻柔的揉搓。补天士支起上身，他伸长手臂，双手挂上对方的脖颈，他抬起头，亲吻通天晓的下颌和颈部，舔吮温热的搏动的能量管线，甚至用牙齿擦过外壁。  
他们依偎的格外紧密，补天士几乎整个挂在通天晓身上，他解锁了对接面板，输出管迫不及待的冲出收纳槽，精神的撞进通天晓虚拢在他两腿间手掌的掌心里。他的一只手向上攀爬，抓住通天晓一侧的音频接收器，他的大副低下头，他们的双唇紧贴在了一起，补天士的吻总是贪婪而热情，他扫刮着通天晓口中的电解液，放肆的攻城略池，直到被对方反过来压制，通天晓用他独有的气息填满他的口腔，让他几乎换气扇停滞。  
蓝色的机体将补天士缓缓压倒在充电床上，扣在臂弯之间，小舰长不知羞的用输出管蹭着他的掌心，松开抓住他音频接收器不安分的手指，他张开腿，一手两指向左右推挤，分开接口丰润的保护叶片。  
“我提出了申请，而你答应了，”他说着，嗓音略微发颤，“所以别让我等下去了，老通。”  
通天晓从他身上起身，然后沉重的跪俯下去，补天士不喜欢通天晓在拆卸中的沉默，可他还没想到怎么诱导对方在对接时发声。那张严肃刻板的面甲埋在他两腿间，他把补天士的两腿拉开，唇舌贴上溢出少许润滑液的对接口。  
不是补天士主动要求，对此不算熟练的通天晓绝不会主动向他的伴侣提供这样的享受，但现在他双手扶住补天士的腿甲，热情的舔吸，补天士仰躺在充电床上，一手握着他自己的输出管，来回捋弄，自我取悦，另一手屈起，臂甲压在明亮的光学镜上方，他在脑海中勾勒着那张善念法条的嘴，那条只会让严谨的措辞滑过它的舌，如今爱抚着他的对接组件，在他的接口处滑动。他的大副不论做任何事都那样专注、认真，他让自己的双唇紧贴着灼热的接口，舌尖侵入两片保护叶片，挤入火热的内部，品尝着小跑车润滑液的味道，他强迫自己把注意力放在爱抚本身，而不是这样的行为于他有悖伦常的羞耻感之上。  
“渣的……”强烈的刺激很快就让小舰长沉溺于快感之中，发出兴奋的喘音，他的机体后仰反弓，又主动扭动腰肢向通天晓迎合上去。通天晓的舌尖进犯他的方式有条不紊又不容反抗，舌尖勾起黏腻的挤压着早些时候发现的一处敏感地，补天士几乎立刻弹起腰部，触电般的呻吟，而后侵入者的头雕向后退开，舌尖卷上敏感的外置节点，这下补天士喉咙里挤出几声柔软的呜咽，他在快感中每一根手指尖儿都舒服的发颤。不擅长和补天士辩驳的通天晓的口活倒是将小舰长照顾的腰酥腿软，小舰长的手指还不忘在自己的输出管上从头部撸到根部，自觉的爱抚自己。  
补天士欢愉的不吝啬于用言行肯定他的大副的“努力”：“快点，老通……啊，渣的！”他弓起身想要催促他的大副多做点什么，但又因为舌尖在他的外置节点上戳刺几下就又大声呻吟着倒了回去，他可不想只在口活的阶段就直接过载一次，于是他继续开口向通天晓恳求，语气更像是发号施令。在充电床上他也照样有些要占上风的意思，通天晓移开了压在他接口上的双唇，并下在起身时意识舔了一下唇上的润滑液。  
这一幕刚好被补天士收入光学镜底，小跑车感到自己的接口抽动了一下，又有一股润滑液涌了出来。  
通天晓解锁了他的前挡板，补天士简直要爱死那声熟悉的解锁的咔嚓声了，通天晓的管子有着和他的机型匹配的大小，尺寸和强度都是他最喜欢的类型，在那根输出管上颠簸符合补天士一贯的“冒险精神”，通天晓将补天士的双腿直接抬起分开架在自己的两肋，手掌托着他的臀部，握着自己的输出管抵上湿漉漉，但还有些紧涩的接口，他没有使用手指，补天士也没有要求他使用手指，小跑车的内里没有完全扩张，不过有时候补天士就是会制造这种不必要的挑战。  
火红的小跑车几乎半身悬空了，他主动把自己的接口压向大副美妙的管子，吞入已经不小的顶端，然后晃动腰肢纳入一小截，被侵入的异物感伴随着疼痛，他震颤着腰部发出一声闷闷的呜咽，通天晓几番克制才控制住自己没有因为那声带些可怜的声调将管子继续捅进去，他用宽大的手掌扶着补天士的腰肢，轻柔的用拇指抚摸他的脊柱，开始小幅度的抽动自己的输出管，他的节奏稳定又缓慢，给出伴侣适应的空间，一波波电流顺应着抽插的动作涌上补天士的机体，润滑液顺着补天士两股间的缝隙滴落到充电床上，疼痛的抽噎渐渐转为舒适的轻哼，补天士把手掌覆上通天晓的手指，示意他可以进行下一步。  
大副搂抱着像泡在油浴中般机体绵软的小舰长，让他靠在自己胸前，补天士再次亲吻他的胸甲，脖颈，他们呼出的气体暧昧的纠缠在一起，通天晓想要就这样让补天士稍微幻神，但下一秒他常有惊人之举的伴侣就直接压下腰，又把他的管子吞下了一截，这下粗大的输出管头部直接钉上了补天士的油箱垫片，他渴望粗暴的冲撞，迷恋火种几乎窒息，要被快感腐蚀到糜烂的感觉。补天士发声器噎住般只在口中呛住半声惊叫，他浑身的关节都因为短暂的疼痛绞紧，他发誓自己的小腹被通天晓的管子顶的凸出来了一块。可他全都不在乎。  
“操我，哈啊，老通，你……呃啊，太带劲了。”他夹紧双腿，让自己的小接口也咬紧了管子，开始不安分，哪怕勉强也不愿停下的小幅度拧动腰肢，他可能被大型机操进床板，甚至拆进医务室，但是这一刻实在太爽了，他没理由在这种时候亏待自己。  
之后他们的行为开始失控。  
没人能完全受得住通天晓的管子，那根管子现在正顶在他的腹内，来回粗暴的冲撞，推动的速度还越来越快，补天士除了张口上气不接下气的喘息，反射性的蜷缩忍耐已经做不出其他举动了，他确实舒服的可以，但这种时候他也没法假装自己从容，他的输出管挺立着，几乎紧贴着小腹，前端渗出亮晶晶湿漉漉的次级能量液。随着通天晓拆卸他的动作，一次次蹭到他的腹甲上。  
他咬咬牙，开启了油箱阀门，让那简直粗长的能顶到他火种舱似的输出管完全埋进自己的机体，他不知道自己是怎样在这样体型悬殊夸张的拆卸中活下来的，但他就是做到了，输出管头部直接蹂躏着他的油箱，他的接口竭力张开环包住通天晓的管子。  
“啊，渣的，渣的，呃——我……”他含糊不清的呢喃着，处理器只剩下一片空白，通天晓双手钳着他的腰肢，把他送向那大的不可思议的输出管。他们的腰胯一次次撞击在一起，润滑液飞溅，他的机体在灼烧，那滚烫的感觉从连接处一直蔓延到他的脑模块，过载的压力让他的处理器飞速打转，他的手指抠着床板，他可能尖叫了，也可能没有。  
最后补天士痛痛快快的过载了。  
他的腹腔内很热，而且，很胀。通天晓把繁殖液射满了他的次级油箱，当他拔出挂着润滑液与交合液的输出管的时候，补天士除了大张双腿，任由接口吐出混合液，已经动一动手指的力气都没有了。  
他吐着舌头，处理器还是晕晕乎乎。小舰长满足的抚摸着自己膨胀的小腹，然后看向通天晓，他伸出双手，向幼生体似的，对自己的伴侣所取一个拥抱。  
他得到了，通天晓把他抱起来，轻轻拥在怀里，小舰长黏着大型机，满足的闷声哼着，坏心眼的，用手指揩着自己身上的液体，把交合液蹭在通天晓蓝色的装甲板上。


End file.
